The Reunion
by twdor
Summary: Revolves around the battle city final. After Yami Bakura and Yami Marik's second duel. Bakura and Ryou discover the feelings for one another.


Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, never will. Do note some facts on Marik and Y.Bakura in this story are true, coz I've seen up to ep 96/97 so I know it. Bakura= Y.B. Ryou=Bakura. Pairing(s) R/B. Lemon and Lime.  
  
'How many times, will I fall for Marik's lame tricks? I'm losing my touch; I used to never let anyone get one over on me, let alone 2. I'll get him for this. Stupid blonde Egyptian, I'll kill next time. If I have to kill others I will' Bakura thought he was very ticked off with his current situation, 'better than the shadow realm I guess, I don't believe he used me twice once to get him in to Yugi's circle of friends and then to rid him of his Yami. If I had known I would of worked on Yami Marik's side.'  
/Yami are you okay/ my Hikari asked.  
// Yeah I'm fine, thanks for getting Yarme to bring me back//  
/ No problem Yami, I'm sorry for being weak/  
// Your not weak hikari, your lucky to have people you can trust//  
/ You never explained why you were there in the first place. /  
// You know when Marik knocked you out, the evil Marik//  
/ Yeah/ // The stupid bastard, came in expecting my help. He kind of forced me to help him, sent his spirit into me and then used me to wipe out his evil side in a duel, as soon as he got his body back, he made sure I was well and truly sent to the shadow realm. Turning Ra the card I had on the field against me banishing the whole of me to the shadow realm. I surprised you didn't suffer//  
/ He used you? /  
// Yeah, that's what I meant by your luck to have people you can  
trust// / Yami, you can trust me. I'm sorry about what I did when you sent my friends and me to the shadow realm; I never meant to hurt you, in that way//  
// It's okay hikari //  
/ I never meant to betray you / // I should be used to this; Marik's past self did this to me as well. I don't know why I was so stupid to fall for it again. And I'm used to being called names //  
/ I'm very sorry Bakura, can you ever trust me again/  
// Yes I can coz I know you mean it//  
/ Thank you. Yami? /  
// Huh//  
/ Can we speak face to face, the first time we had only just met and  
the second well that wasn't much better. Besides I want to know you  
better/  
// If you want to Aibou, then maybe I could say thank you to Yarme//  
/ He's busy finishing off Marik/  
// Then I hope he wins// Bakura materialized next to his light. //  
Ryou I owe you a lot//  
"We don't have to keep using the link, I'd like to hear your voice  
again," Ryou whispered.  
" If you want me too," Bakura said, he sat next to Ryou on the bed.  
" Yami, thanks," Ryou said.  
" For what Aibou," Bakura said.  
" For letting me see you and talk to you," Ryou replied, he moved his  
hand out to touch his Yami, but stopped.  
" You can touch me if you want," Bakura said, his light caressed his  
cheek lightly.  
"You can feel this?" Ryou asked.  
" Yes, your touch is gentle," Bakura said and leaned closer to his  
light.  
" Bakura, how long can you stay like this," Ryou asked.  
" I don't know long, do you want me to stay," Bakura asked.  
/Forever/  
" I thought we weren't using the link for the moment," Bakura asked.  
" I didn't trust my mouth," Ryou said, he then moved his hand to  
caress his other cheek.  
" Aibou, thank you," Bakura whispered.  
" For what Yami," Ryou said.  
" For being my light, for freeing me. And taking time to listen to  
me," Bakura replied.  
" It's no problem," Ryou said.  
" Good, you're the only one I can trust nowadays or in either life,"  
Bakura said. " You are my light, the one who freed me from my prison  
and nothing will change how I feel towards you," he added.  
" And how I feel towards you," Ryou said, he got up.  
" Aibou how do you feel towards me," Bakura asked.  
" I don't know, it's kind of, weird. Like I've known you forever,"  
Ryou whispered and sat in his Yami lap. "Like were destined to be  
together forever."  
" I know the feeling my light," Bakura said. Above deck they could  
hear cheering indicating Yarme had won the duel.  
" Like you're my soul mate," Ryou added.  
" I feel the same Ryou" Bakura said.  
/ Yami hold me forever /  
// I will my light // Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, the boy  
resting his head on his shoulder content in his protector's arms. //I  
wouldn't have it any other way//  
/ Neither would I Kura /  
// Aibou, what does you heart say? // / That I.I.I/ "That you what," Bakura asked. " Love you," Ryou said, he felt like a great weight had been moved off his shoulders. " I love you too Aibou," Bakura said. " Sorry to break up the moment," Yarme said as he came in. "How did you manage to split from Ryou, Bakura" he asked. " I don't know. Thank you for all you've done for me. I don't disserve it," Bakura said. / You do Kura / " Yami, your just misunderstood. I understand that. I think the reason for you being able to split is because of the bond you have with your light. The fact you love one another," Yarme said. " You have a special bond with Yugi don't you," Ryou asked. " But not as strong as you two," Yarme said. " Yarme thank you for reuniting me with my Yami," Ryou said, he turned in his Yami's arms and kissed him on the cheek. " I thank you too Pharaoh," Bakura said. " It was no problem, I saw you light need you and I helped him out," Yarme said. "I'll leave you be, see you at dinner," he said and left. " Kura thank you," Ryou said. " I should be thanking you my light," Bakura said, and kissed Ryou on the forehead. / This is the reason I wanted to see you, to remind myself of just how handsome you are/ Bakura blushed. /Kura that only makes you more beautiful to me/ // Must you flatter me such. I think you drop dead gorgeous // / You doing it now/ // But my light it's true // / Before now I never thought I was beautiful or anything like that / // You are to me Ry // / Yami I love you/ // I love you too// / Kura / //Humm// / You the most amazing person I've ever met. And I'm glad you love me/ // I'm glad you love me too Ry // / Can this moment last forever? / // Maybe my light, but we will have to eventually split for a while. But I'll hold you anytime you want me too// / Thank you Kura / Bakura unwrapped his arms and let Ryou get up. Ryou took advantage and pinned his Yami to the bed. /Kura could we? / //Could we what? // / Make love sometime / // Being bold aren't we // / Yeah, but could we / // Yeah Ry, but not here // / Thanks Kura / Ryou climbed on top of Bakura and claimed his moth in a fiery and passionate kiss. His tongue soon running over Bakura's bottom lip, the Yami opened up and Ryou took went in exploring his Yami's mouth. This caused Bakura to moan and moved his tongue to dance with Ryou's and then pushed past it, exploring Ryou's mouth and trying to memorize it. This caused Ryou to moan. They broke for air. // You're a great kisser Ry// / You too Kura / // I think we better go for dinner // / How about I have you for dinner instead / Ryou smirked. // Ry you really are in a bold mood // / Yep. So how about it? I long to taste you / // Ry please do // lust dripping through. / So you want me to huh / // Please Ry take me // / You want me too / // If you want to Ry. Make me yours // / I will Kura / Ryou moved a hand under Bakura's shirt and ran a hand over Bakura muscular chest, while his other hand when down Bakura's pants, rubbing his erection. Bakura moaned, which made Ryou rub faster and he started nipping at the spirit's neck. Bakura bucked up, in ecstasy. Ryou then moved both hands and worked on undoing Bakura's shirt. The spirit pulled off Ryou's t-shirt and planting butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping at his pant line. Bakura then flipped Ryou over, so Ryou was underneath him and unzipped his pants; Ryou did the same with him. Bakura then slipped Ryou's boxers down. // Do you know just how gorgeous you are? // / Bakura take me, make me yours, I can't stand waiting and make love to me / // Are you sure, it will pretty painful // / I don't care, I want you inside me now / Bakura was slightly shocked and moved to put three fingers in Ryou's mouth, Ryou licked them as he knew what Bakura wanted and then bit at them. /Don't prepare me Yami just, take me and fill me. Take my virginity / // Your starting to worry me Ry // Bakura rolled over Ryou so he was on his stomach, and slipped his boxers off. He gentle thrust into Ryou. / Faster ahhhh / Bakura moved only slightly faster, but Ryou wasn't having that. / Faster koi / Bakura increased his pace and worried about the blood he could see coming from Ryou. // You're not in pain are you? // / No, faster Yami please / Bakura increased pace and changed angle. /ahhhh Bakura / Ryou yelled coming hard, Bakura moved faster still trying to reach his climax. // Ryou // Bakura screamed down the link as he came to, inside Ryou. He then moved out and lay next to Ryou who had turned over. //You're so tight and I love it // / That was great, we should that every night / // I know koi // / Kura I love you / // I love you too Ry // / I'm really tired / // You would be, me too// / Yami thanks for listening to me and asking me if I was in pain/ // No problem // Bakura gently lifted Ryou up as he got up and lifted the sheet up, put Ryou in, let him get snuggled and hen got himself pulling the sheet over them. / Hey Kura / // Hummmm// / Thanks for tonight / // Like I said no problem Aibou// 


End file.
